Legend of a Wicked Hero
by FrostbitCharmander225
Summary: Hero's. Other worlds have millions of them. This one has 1, just 1. (First Fanfic, plz no hate or flames.)


_Where space and time meet _

_What the hell...where am I_. The thought was in his head but it echoed through out the darkness.**"Welcome human..." A voice boomed." To a world you think is familiar but is completely different. In this world you may experience grief, happiness, sorrow, love,**-

_love?_ **jealousy, even you will do is up to you and you you seem to be brave and bold,will stand up to anybody if they pick on somebody. But this leads to you to be head-strong, you say something before you think about what you're saying. You will be charmander"** _Wait...what? I have so many questions, why can't I breathe!? _"**Go little hero, go."** _I'm so dizzy...ugh...wait...hero? _He blacked out, not knowing the adventure before him. "HOLD ON!" the ship rips across the ocean. _Where am I!? Whoah what is going on?! AHHHHHHHHH._

Outside the wigglytuff guild

"OK…I got this...ok maybe not." a little ralts thought aloud" No, I have to do parents where great exlores and I will be too" she didn't believe what she said. The real reason is that she said she won't come home until she's part of an exploration team.

3 hours earlier

"If I do this will be able eat real food unlike the crappy seeds we eat! We'll be able to eat juicy apples and fruit!"the little ralts pleaded" You'll never be like mom and dad. Never. They were brave, unlike you!" A male kirla shouted "Oh yea! Well I'm not coming back until I'm part of a rescue team!" The defiant ralts screeched. "FINE, LEAVE NOW!" The kirla screamed

Present

The ralts was crying on headway to the beach"I can't...(sniff)...go home now!"when she got to the beach she saw a orange box."Wait a sec...THAT'S NO BOX." She ran over to the unconscious pokemon. _ugh my head, what happened, Someone's yelling at me, gotta get up. _He got up slowly. " Thank Arceus you got up." She sighed" Thanks for waking me...AHHHHHHH A TALKING POKEMON!" He bellowed. He backed up slowly" Huh?" the little ralts questioned. "This whole place is filled with talking pokemon, like yourself." "What? I'm a human!" He said. "Well you like normal charmander to me."

...

...

...

"AAHHHHHHHHH!"he screeched." I'm a CHARMANDER!" "Man you're weird." She commented." Anyway what's your name?" The tiny ralts wonders aloud.

"Oh my name is...uh...max." he remembered." Oh I'm sarah. Nice to meet you." "HEEEEEELP!" They heard a voice come from a nearby cave

"Someone's in trouble!" Max exclaimed. "What should we do, get help?!" sarah inquired. "No time,come on!"max said loudly "huh!?" sarah looked at him like he was crazy. " I need your help to rescue who ever screamed, you comin or not?" he ran off " leaving the ralts alone " HEY WAIT UP!" she ran after him. Not knowing she would spend a little more time with this so-called human.

Inside the cave...

"O,k, where could that scream come from?" Max wondered aloud." Um...max it's scary in here." She said shyly." Just stay close. alright?" Max exclaimed in a brave voice but the truth he was just as scared "Alright." She felt safe next to him which was odd, she felt an unusual security like she knows max will protect her."HEEEEEEELP!" The voice echoed through the cave." There! it's this way!" Max pointed to a corridor. They dashed through to find three pokemon. It was a Coughing and Ekens shaking down a poor mother Raichu her pichu cubs where scared and helpless." HEY! STOP THAT!" Max yelled at them "oh looky here, more money!" The Ekens said" Come on gluk lets git im! "Gluk, GLUK!" The Coughing muttered. _Uh oh _Max thought. Max dodged a tackle from the Coughing and stepped back. _Ok_, _how do I figure out what moves I have. _He kept thinking. "Anytime Max!" Sarah yelled. Max got bit by the ekans, drawing blood. "Max!" Sarah said rolling and dodging until she got hit by a poison sting" SARAH!" Max yelled as she fell to the ground. He punched the ekans as hard as he could, it fell off screaming in pain. That's when his hand had started glowing like a claw shape" SLASH!" He took out both the Ekans and the Coughing in one shot. Sarah got up slowly bleeding where that poison sting hit."Sarah! You ok?!" Max said loudly. "I'm fine. what about that other...woah I don't to...good...ugh." Sarah passed out cold. "That doesn't look good!" He woke the other pokemon, it was a Riolu "Thank you sir, oh thank you." "Don't mention it but she needs help, I think she's poisoned!" "Not to worry, I'm a doctor." The riolu said quietly "That's oddly convenient." Max enquired." Can you help her!" The blue pokemon nodded, he took out a berry of some sort." This will help, but you need to leave right now!" He fed Sarah the berry and motioned Max to pick her up. Max did so bridal style and they sprinted out.

Inside the Wigglytuff guild

"Ugh my head." she groaned aloud." Your awake!" a chimcho said cheerfully." What happened? Did Max get hurt too!?" She asked worried for her pretty much only friend." Max? Oh, you mean the charmander that carried you here." The chimcho said happily. Sarah blushed... wait, why did she blush. It doesn't matter. "He's fine, in fact he took out two criminals." The chimcho said "ALL BY HIMSELF!?" Sarah was shocked."Sarah! You're awake!" Max walked in. "YOU IDIOT, YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN SERIOUSLY HURT!" Sarah yelled.

"Hehehe." Max smiled as he sweat dropped (hope I'm using that correctly.) "I'll leave you two alone." chimcho said with a sly smile. This kind of phrasing made both of them blush. _Do have a crush on max? No...well...hmm...yes, yes I do. But how? I just met this guy literally an hour ago how. Maybe it's his bravery, or his eyes or...he's a human,I forgot, _she mentally sighed. _There it is again, this weird feeling _thought max." Hey max...thanks." Sarah said looking down and smiling.

" No problem, what are friends for." Max said grinning. Sarah was shocked, _friends._ Sarah bursted out crying and jumped hugged him."THANK YOU!" "Sarah...can't...breath!" Max said face turning blue." Huh...OH sorry!" She let go."Hey max, lets be a exploration team!" She said with a fist pump." A what?" Max tilted his head as like he doesn't understand.

" Oh yea, you're human so you don't know. Well a exploration team is a group of people that rescue others, take down outlaws and explore dungeons like the cave we were in."

"Neat." (futurama joke) "You handled yourself wonderfully out in the cave. So, how about it?" _This could be the chance of finding why I'm here._" Ok I'm in." Max said confidently." Oh, ok I under-"

...

...

...

"You...mean it?" Sarah said wide eyed. "Well yea." Max said quietly. "EIIIIIIII! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She jumped up and pecked his cheek. She ran out of the room skipping to drunk with joy. Not realizing what she did. Max touched his face where Sarah kissed him. _Huh. I should do this more often. _He thought smiling.

Inside wigglytuff's office

"So...you want to be a team? That's wonderful!" Wigglytuff said. Sarah did a spin of happiness, max smiled at her white a toothy grin."What shall be the name?" "Uh...well, truth be told I never thought I'd get this far soooooo..."Sarah thought hard until." Oh, I got it!" Max said with a sparkle in his eyes. He whispered it into Wigglytuff's ear." Ok, from here on out you're a exploration team congratulations, Team MindAsh!"


End file.
